


[PODFIC] Nice Things

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Dave knows his bro is into some weird stuff. Knows he runs a questionable paysite with a smorgasbord of kinks. And yeah─ that’s really… something. Something he tries not to think over too much. But when he comes home one night to find Dirk in a dress and a deal on the table, he can’t ignore it any longer.Podfic of"Nice Things" byNachte.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nice Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347980) by [Nachte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachte/pseuds/Nachte). 



**Links:**[Mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/aa1vp0kek8hy2no/Nice%20Things%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.mp3?dl=0); [Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/nice-things)

 

 **Title:** [Nice Things](http://archiveofourown.org/works/347980/chapters/565619)

 **Author:** [Nachte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachte/pseuds/Nachte)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Homestuck

 **Pairings:** Dave Strider/Dirk Strider

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Length:** 01:51:17

 

 **Summary:** Dave knows his bro is into some weird stuff. Knows he runs a questionable paysite with a smorgasbord of kinks. And yeah─ that’s really… something. Something he tries not to think over too much. But when he comes home one night to find Dirk in a dress and a deal on the table, he can’t ignore it any longer.

 

All of Kitsune Heart's podfics are cross-posted at [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/reader:kitsune+heart), [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart), and [Tumblr](http://kitsuneheart.tumblr.com/tagged/my+podfic).


End file.
